


Good For You

by 8Lbs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Let it be know Captain America isn't missing no meals, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lbs/pseuds/8Lbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes the picture their bodies paint the sharp contrast in skin color, the defining lines of symmetry in Sam back muscle, and the curve of his spine that leads to a full backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this story has had three trimesters. During conception my idea was to have Steve having a wet dream about Sam and having to deal with the fallout when Sam overhears his name being moan. A couple of days in after my Plan B fells to work I decide to keep the porn and ditch the plot. After the intense craving for bottom!Sam since there is a huge gap in the bottom!Sam stories vs bottom!Steve the story grew more and more explicit. In conclusion, I couldn't be happier with my bundle of joy.

Steve grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer and squirts a generous amount into hand. Sam takes a shaky breath. He is laying on his stomach with a pillow under him. His legs are spread wide and situated between them is Steve.

“Ahhh-.” Sam quivers as Steve traces a line down his back, stopping at the curve where his tailbone and cheeks meet.

“Tease.” Sam grumbles and Steve scoff pretending to be offended

“Lean back.” Steve orders with a devilish grin.

Sam complies, he is now sitting on his knee with his back to Steve board chest. With one hand Steve wraps it around Sam waist securing him in place and the other reaches for Sam cock. Sam cock is thick and heavy in Steve palm. Steve starts at the tip and teases the crown with his thumb rubbing it in a circular motion. He follows the natural curve of Sam member his grip is firm and unrelenting as he moves up and down. Sam grips Steve forearm his head swings back almost connecting with Steve chin. “Now, Steve stroke Sam particular slow, this, strokes him again, but even slower, is teasing.” Sam jerks forward, he let out a series of gasp, moans, and even a breathless, “Steve.”

Steve licks his chapped lips. “You like that. Don’t you?” His voice comes out rough like sandpaper grinding over Sam skin. Sam rolls his eyes at the cheesy porn dialogue, but he couldn’t ignore the butterflies erupting in his belly. “Let me show you how much I like that.” Sam cheekily replies looking up at Steve. As their eyes lock each man tries to assert his dominance, but it's Sam, who ultimately wins the standoff. He reaches back grips Steve cock and give a play tug causing Steve groan.

Steve abs contract something in his gut twist and turns at the sudden jolt of pleasure like little pins prickling his body. Sam licks his lips hungrily. “Kiss me.” He demands and Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He attacks Sam mouth vigorously trying to devour the plush full lips. Sam kisses back with the same intensity despite the angle being awkward. His hands tangle in Steve hair, he tugs and pulls at the silky strands as his tongue explores Steve mouth.

Steve breaks the kiss, panting hard, he tells Sam,” Need to prepare you. Want to be in you so bad.”

Sam nods, unable to deny Steve anything at this point. Sam lays back down in his original position and Steve with newly lube fingers teases his hole. Sam clenches at the intrusion and Steve playful smack his butt. “Don’t clench up I’ll hurt more.” Steve warns. Sam listens to Steve advice as one finger become two then three pumping in out of him. Steve has no idea how tell when Sam is ready to take him, but he figure the light green when Sam starts to thrust back on his fingers begging for more.

Reaching over, Steve grabs one of the unopened condom packets scattered across the bed. “Think you can handle this? Steve taunts as he rolls on the condom.  
Sam looks over his shoulder and for the first time tonight catches a full glimpse of Steve manhood. It’s about 8 or 9 inches long, girthy, with veins running from base to tip, and the mushroom head was flush dark pink. Let it be know Captain America wasn’t missing no meals in the size department.

“Yeah, I can handle that. . . Big Boy.” Sam lets out an appreciative moan and Steve cock twitch.

Steve spreads Sam cheeks wide and for a moment the world stops spinning; all focus and anxiety poured into an instant moment as the pressure builds. Then there a sudden, hot, rush of completeness that Sam swears Earth spins right off its axis as Steve slides in for the first time.

Sam wants to take his previous comment back. The wonderful and fulfilling feeling of giving yourself completely was being overshadowed by impossible stretch and burn. He had experienced far worse pain for starters, he once had a bullet dug out of his arm with no anesthesia. But this was something entirely different.

It’s hard to explain, but the whole thing just felt wrong. Sam wasn’t thinking wrong as in a bad or moralistic way. Just felt almost unnatural to be using an exit as an entrance.

Do. . . you . . . want, Steve punctuates each word with a thrust, me to stop?" His face is flush in ecstasy. Damp blond hair sticks to his forehead and there is a healthy sheen of sweat covering his skin. Steve leaves a trail of kisses starting from Sam shoulder blades and stop right at his tailbone. Sam groans and bites the corner of his pillow. Steve smiles and Sam can feel the stretch of his lips across his lower back. Instead of answering Sam finds himself shaking his head no. Sam wanted this to feel Steve in him his weight his thickness plunging into places Steve fingers couldn't reach. But there is a big difference between a couple of fingers and a bat being rammed up his ass.

Steve messages Sam lower back, his fingers drawling soothing circles trying distracted him from the pain. “Are you sure? We can stop if it’s too much.”

Sam visibly relaxes, like a spring that been wound too tight, his body unfolds at Steve concern. "Need a minute." Sam grunts.

"You’re doing great." Steve reassures, Sam scoffs under his breath. He is doing more than just “great” right now he is the motherfucking MVP of taking dick up his ass.

Steve grabs handful of Sam butt so each hand was cupping a different cheek. He slips out of Sam almost all the way before plunging right back in.

“Hol . . . shhit!” Sam cries out his eyes roll back into his head. It is too much too soon, as Sam felt like his nerves were on fire as Steve graze the most sensitive parts inside of him. Steve watches in fascination as his cock disappears in out of Sam hole. He alternates between long drawn out thrust to short burst, leaving Sam crumple mess on the bed.

Sam is flying, soaring through waves of pleasures rocking his body. He finds himself thrusting back matching Steve thrust verbatim. He starts slow just an experimental roll of hips to full on slut mode impaling himself.

“Does that feel good?” Steve asks, his thrust were becoming erratic, he tries to prolong orgasm building up inside of him to no avail.

“Yeah,” Sam moans out unashamed how high pitched his voice comes out.

Steve shudders he picks up the pace and fucks Sam harder, longer. Unable to stop, he is like a ravenous dog with a bone.

Hands twisting in the sheets, Steve large body pinning and pounding him into the bed, his body writhes under Steve forceful thrust, Sam whimpers out, “ Please, Steve.”

“Please what, Sam? You got to tell me what you need, baby.”

“I nee-,” Sam starts to say.

“You need what.” Steve interrupts. He reaches under Sam to his pecs and grabs his nipples.

I need to come you asshole.” Sam roars out. The combination of Steve playing with his nipples and shallow thrust sending him over the edge.

“You sure you’re ready?” You sure you want it back enough?” Steve taunts. Sam visions goes red like a feral dog he snarls, “Just do it! Or I swear to god. The next time you decide to jump out of a four story window instead of catching your bitch ass I’ll let you go splat all over the pavement.”

“Shit .” Steve silently curses taken back at the sudden viciousness in Sam tone. Steve adjusts his hips and slams into Sam hitting his prostate over and over again. Screaming and sobbing, Sam comes hard, screaming Steve name followed by a string of curses. His body rocking back against Steve, the muscle in his anal spasm pulsating around Steve. Steve vaguely thinks of a boa constricting around its prey before the sensation becomes too much and he climaxes.

It’s a long time before Steve comes down from nirvana. The sound of heavy breath and the smell of sex fills the room, it’s hot, stifling, and sticky and there no place Steve would rather be than here and now. Bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Steve is resting on his back looking up at the ceiling and Sam once he could function again, pushes himself up on one elbow so that the palm of his hand cradles his cheek and stares up at Steve.

Steve eyes are closed, his hands crossed behind his head like a pretzel and the corner of his mouth are turned up. The smile is small, private, and only for Sam roaming eyes.

“Steve?” Sam softly calls out.

“Mmmmm.” Steve mumbles, he opens his eyes and turn so he facing Sam.

“I thought you said the super soldier serum didn’t supersize everything.”

Steve face pinches in confusion and Sam clarifies by gesturing to Steve still wrapped penis.

Flustered Steve replies, “The serum didn’t enhance it. It was this size before. . . they injected me.” Steve voice trails off and Sam blinks.

Sam sits up, “You mean that black and white film you showed me in the Captain America pre serum exhibit, the one where you’re limping, is because your dick was so big it offset your center of gravity.” Sam exclaims laughing.

“I was limping because I had scoliosis. You dick.” Steve shrieks, he gives Sam a playful push. Of course Steve forgets to keep his strength in check and the little push sends Sam tumbling off the bed with a yelp.

Steve crawls to the side of the bed, leans over and looks down at Sam. “I thought falcons knew how to fly.” Steve says saucily, taking immense pleasure in Sam pained expression.

Instead of dignifying Steve with a response Sam flips him the bird and lets out a noise that is a mix between a groan and a chuckle. His ass had just taken another beating from some hard wood.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of a mix-tape of songs I've been listening to recently. The beginning was inspired by Selena Gomez Good For You and the middle and more explicit parts were inspired by Ciara Dance Like We're Making Love and Speechless.


End file.
